


The Countess

by totoiet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1800s, 1820s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totoiet/pseuds/totoiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事关于人生中可能的两场感情：无拘无束的少年初恋，与历经世故后隐忍克制的成熟之爱。<br/>爱一个人是应当奋不顾身，还是应当谨慎深思？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 19世纪AU，索瑟线是1820年代，巴瑟是1800年代  
> ABO主要是为在那个时代背景的伦理观下 能让故事HE  
> 大约不是肉香四溢的类型

　　1821年初春。

　　苏格兰东南部，乡野漫径。

　　方才还和风煦日的天空，转瞬被浓厚雨云遮蔽。骤起的风向行路人发出警告：前路难逃一场大雨。

　　Thorin勒停马匹，回望身后：“Kili，你怎么样？”

　　“我没事，赶路吧。”落在最后的黑发青年一手控制缰绳，另一手按住大腿伤口。小股鲜血顺着他的裤管和马靴滴落，在马匹走过的土径上画出断断续续的蜿蜒红线。

　　旁边只快他半个马身的金发青年见状，驱马追上前方的Thorin：“舅舅，Kili需要治疗，不能再赶路了。”

　　是的，Kili坚持不了更久，Thorin心里比谁都清楚。

　　他们原计划傍晚到达长湖镇，就能在明天中午之前回到埃勒博。但没想到横生枝节，刚才在必经之路的密林里遭遇野兽袭击，Kili负伤，狼狈奔逃更让他们大大偏离了既定路线。本应近在咫尺的长湖镇眼下被甩在至少六英里之外。

　　暴雨将至，就地露营并不可行。不仅随身行囊无法扛过初春雨夜寒冷，光是附近昼伏夜出的野兽也足够要他们三个好看。再加上Kili的伤也需要医治……无处落脚的窘境让Thorin锁紧了眉。

　　“那边似乎有建筑，舅舅。”旁边的金发外甥忽然发现了什么，驱马奔上小径西侧的山包，“那边有一片建筑。大概不到两英里远，非常大——也许是个城堡？”

　　“不可能。”Thorin直觉地否认。

　　经默克伍德边境前往埃勒博的大道，由南向北只有长湖镇一个人口密集区。尽管此时他们已偏离大道太远，Thorin也断定那镇子仍在他们东面。城堡？更不可能，他从未听说这附近有什么防御工事或者王室行宫。

　　Thorin蹙眉往外甥所指的方向眺望：小径西侧，丘陵林木葱郁，之前有西斜的落日余晖浇灌在树枝间，编起一道金灿灿的围墙阻挡视线。这会儿阴云席卷，金光散尽，果然透露出距这座丘陵一段距离、连绵起伏的一片屋顶尖。

_总不会是海市蜃楼之类的什么。_

　　Thorin将信将疑，也驱马攀上制高点。

　　哦，那果然不是什么城堡。

　　 _当然_ ，他怎就忘了这里。

 

　　小径往西大约两英里，摆脱了林荫茂密，开阔地上伫立着一座垂直哥特式大宅。事实上，它的占地面积有些大得过分，定义为“城堡”在某种意义上也不算离谱。

　　修剪整齐的女贞在宅邸外围圈出巨大的庄园轮廓。舅甥三人沿着树篱外的碎石子路前行。路边大片春草青黄遍地，蔓延到更远的森林深处。

　　 “一座贵族府邸。”透过树篱，园内精心栽培的花草在雨前的阵风中摇曳，其中绝大部分品种Fili都自认无法分辨。

　　“但愿他们不介意陌生访客。”Kili面色已有些苍白。

　　“但愿他们有家庭医生。”Fili的视线移向弟弟好容易略微结痂的大腿伤口。

　　Kili察觉出兄长比自己更忧心忡忡的语气，故作轻松笑道：“我一直以为外公家才是苏格兰最大的庄园。”

　　他的哥哥果然立刻反驳：“你还没去过埃勒博，怎么知道外公家不是更大？”

　　Thorin一路沉默，听两个外甥你来我往的对话一直持续到他们行至庄园大门前。

　　对合的两扇镂空大门内，笔直平整的石子路铺展向前，两侧行道橡树枝桠丰茂，对抱成漫长的绿荫隧道直通大宅。

　　Thorin不太记得自己唯一一次造访此处是十岁还是八岁时候的事。总之隔着三十年的画面在脑海中只剩模糊轮廓，与眼前景象已难以重合。

　　园内看门人远远看见三位陌生绅士来访，早已候在门内。只是还不等他开口询问三人来意，一阵踏杂马蹄声就骤然响起，从远端森林也向着这座庄园迫近。

　　一白一栗，两匹快马竞逐奔跑，傍晚的低矮浓云包裹着滚滚雷声驱赶在后。马上骑手是一对相当年轻的男女，显然与Thorin等一样急于躲避即将到来的这场暴雨。

　　奔至庄园门外，两个年轻人在Thorin一行跟前勒马，只是快马一时刹不住脚步，围着舅甥三人的马匹来回踏圈。

　　跨着白马的少年面容俊美，看上去只有十六七岁，金发一丝不苟地束在脑后，通身暗绿色猎装高贵严谨。旁边栗色马背上的少女也着绿色猎装，只是绿得更加明亮浓郁，衬出她长及腰侧的红棕色秀发异常艳丽。

　　“下午好。有什么可以效劳？”少年颔首轻按帽檐，主动问候。Thorin打量他俩的同时，他也打量着这三个陌生人：一个蓄着利落髭须的中年人和两个二十岁上下的青年，从衣着上看是三位远行的绅士，颇经历了些舟车劳顿之苦。

　　“下午好。”Thorin也礼貌地按压帽檐回应，“这里可是默克伍德伯爵庄园？”

　　“是的，当然。”少年爽朗答道，“在下Legolas Mirkwood-Ithilien，默克伍德伯爵之子。”

　　Thorin闻言先是一愣，继而陷入对对方头衔的不确定，毕竟他从不是热衷于厘清整个不列颠爵位谱系和姻亲关系的那种：“十分荣幸，伊西利安……伯爵阁下？”

　　一位对贵族家世了解颇多的陌生绅士。Legolas暗自惊奇的同时，不自觉把背脊挺得更直，显示出端正的教养：“我尚未封爵，请就称呼我Legolas。请问阁下是？”

　　“在下Thorin Oakenshield Durin。”中年人还并不习惯自己名字后面那一串头衔。

　　倒是Legolas比他要了解上流社会的最新消息，立刻惊讶道：“哦，请求您的原谅，我并未被告知埃勒博子爵今日来访，实在有失远迎。”

　　“不，事实上是我们失礼突兀登门。我们此行是要返回埃勒博，但刚刚遇上一些麻烦，偏离了北行的大道。”被称为子爵的Thorin向Legolas微微欠身，而后张开手臂示意随行在侧的两个青年，“请容许我介绍，我妹妹的两个儿子：Philip和Killian Durin。”

　　“上帝，你受伤了！”Thorin话音未落，与Legolas同行的少女忽然惊叫起来。她的马匹正踱到Kili身边，她的目光落在黑发青年血污纠结的裤管上。

　　Kili颇尴尬地欠身，为自己可怖的伤口惊吓到一位女士感到抱歉。

　　“在密林里伤到的？你们遇到了野兽？”少女似乎并不畏惧鲜血，相比之下，她更忧心的是Kili的伤情。

　　“抱歉。这是我父亲的养女，Tauriel Silvan小姐。”Legolas向Thorin解释道，“你们在默克伍德领地内遭遇袭击，无论如何请接受我的歉意。”

　　看门人早已为伯爵公子敞开了庄园大门。而酝酿许久的雨点也终于零星砸落，淹没在春草与泥土之中。

　　Legolas谦逊建议道：“前方没有驿站。三位今晚最好不要再赶路了。在下恳请你们至少在庄园留宿一夜。我们有家庭医生，子爵阁下，希望能帮到您的外甥。”

 

　　默克伍德伯爵家系是不列颠最古老的世袭贵族之一。其领地横贯苏格兰南部，占据着北国最富饶的原野和最古老的森林。

　　这里亦是苏格兰与英格兰的边界。中世纪斯图亚特王朝早期，第一代默克伍德伯爵作为北方王国最英勇的骑士受封于此。其后经数代袭爵子嗣经营，逐渐建立起一支强悍精锐的武装，成为苏格兰面南保卫国土的一道钢铁壁垒。数百年来，默克伍德家族也因此在爱丁堡的贵族议会中总能占据重要一席。

　　两个世纪前，苏格兰的詹姆斯六世接过童贞女王留在伦敦的王冠，成为英格兰的詹姆斯一世。“联合王国”将南北方持续几个世纪的领土冲突关进历史。铁与血的时代远去，默克伍德失去曾经的战略意义，在十七世纪中后期一度黯淡。

　　不过那只是短暂的沉寂。

　　上世纪的生产力大革命彻底改变了世袭贵族赖以生存的旧体制，无论是政治，还是经济。

　　圈地、办厂、投资工商业，擅于适应新环境的英国贵族群体再一次随着时代调整自身。默克伍德家族是这其中最成功的范例之一。

　　而生活在十九世纪这个崭新时代的现任默克伍德伯爵，显然比其父祖更擅长治理他的领地：贸易和领地税赋为他送来源源不断的财富，英镑在古老的贵族头衔下堆积如山。

　　呈现在Thorin面前、这座富丽恢宏的宅邸既是这家族富可敌国的最佳例证。

 

　　“家父近日身体不适，无法亲自接待阁下，实在抱歉。”

　　除了伯爵本人没有露面这一点点微不足道（鉴于Thorin的头衔低于他，这种情况几乎称不上失礼）的怠慢外，默克伍德府邸上下招待埃勒博子爵一行可谓方方面面殷勤周到。

　　伯爵公子吩咐管家安排出宅邸最尊贵的客房，并立刻传唤家庭医生来为Kili诊治伤情。伯爵的养女也格外善良热心，与医生一起奔忙。

　　经过一顿晚餐，Legolas已经与Fili聊得十分投机。两个年轻人相差不过四岁，一个从未去到过比伦敦更远的地方，另一个刚刚经历了人生中第一次远行。关于不列颠和新大陆，他们有数不清的问题想要交换，晚餐后便一头扎进装潢考究的小客厅恳谈起来。

　　天马横飞的闲聊事实上是上流社会男性晚餐后的固定项目。按理Thorin应该加入他们。只是年龄、阅历相差太过悬殊，子爵实在不知道能和这两个孩子聊些什么才不至于让彼此拘谨无聊。

　　年轻人们谈得兴起。Thorin在一旁默默听了十余分钟，便礼貌起身告辞。

　　他本打算径直回房间休息，却被伯爵府走廊墙上连绵不断的名画绊住了脚步。

　　一楼小客厅通往二楼客房这一路，从拜占庭风格的中世纪宗教画屏，到几位主要的文艺复兴、巴洛克大师，甚至竟然还有几幅出自类似透纳这样年轻的本土新锐画家手笔。

　　显然除了富有，默克伍德伯爵还十分懂得欣赏艺术、鉴藏名品。

　　Thorin双手背在身后，逐一欣赏这些杰作。几步路距离，悠闲地逛了几乎半个小时。

　　此时此刻的窗外，大雨倾盆。伯爵府邸纵然已经十分严密，也阻挡不住从各处门窗缝隙渗透进来的湿冷气。空旷宽敞的建筑很难保温，更加重了初春寒意。

　　“晚上好，子爵阁下。您有什么需要吗？”伯爵府管家路过，看见Thorin在二楼走廊里徘徊，出于职责恭谨地问询道。

　　“晚上好，Galion先生。”傍晚安排房间时他们已经见过，Thorin记得他的名字，“我想大概需要一个壁炉什么的。”子爵下意识攥了攥冰凉的手，正色回答后又转而绽出微笑，“请不必当真。我只是在欣赏这幅卡拉瓦乔。”

　　“当然，那是上一代伯爵阁下最钟爱的。”Galion双腿并得笔直，上身微躬，一只手臂在背后折出标准的90度角，脸上挂着谦逊的微笑。尽管Thorin已经表示关于壁炉的需求只是个玩笑，但身为管家，他还是不能坐视不理：“事实上，这里有一间起居室，壁炉在晚餐前已经生好了火。”

　　“唔…那真是，非常完美。”Thorin衷心表示。

　　Galion引领子爵来到二楼中心线上两扇对合的雕花木门外：“很抱歉，这个季节默克伍德的确湿冷。我会立刻安排人为您房间里的壁炉生火。希望您不介意暂时在这休息一会儿。这间起居室很舒适，通常伯爵用它来会见比较亲厚的客人。”

　　“您非常周到。”Thorin致谢。

　　Galion准备退下，沉吟后又补充问道：“也许一杯威士忌可以陪伴您？”

　　“想必再好不过。”Thorin不知还能用什么赞美这位尽职又出色的管家。

　　“苏格兰最好的纯麦芽威士忌，请您稍坐片刻。”Galion鞠躬退下。

　　Thorin目送他消失在走廊阴影里才推开眼前的房门。

　　壁炉燃烧的融融暖意扑面而来，伴随着一种淡淡的、闻起来非常美好的味道。Thorin直到踏进房间几秒后才意识到，那是Omega信息素的味道。

　　埃勒博子爵的胃不自觉地一沉。

　　闻上去，那是一位正处于发情期的Omega。他或者她，离开这个房间大概已经有些时候了。只是由于外面糟糕的天气，仆人没有及时开窗通风，才将那股已经很浅淡的味道一直封存。

　　Thorin是一位Alpha，当然。

　　在这个除了男与女之外还存在Alpha、Beta、Omega这三类次生性别的世界，男性Alpha子嗣是传承贵族头衔的第一顺位。

　　伊丽莎白时代之后，女性Alpha的继承权才逐渐被认可。而Omega，无论男女都几乎没有可能获得封号。即使出身王室公侯家的Omega，通常除了嫁妆，也只能是在父母故去后才分到极少量遗产，别无其他。

　　当然，世界的改变从未停止。

　　近一个世纪，Omega获得贵族头衔的事已不再是绝无仅有，但依然称得上凤毛麟角。英国贵族的特权一向与他们在国家事务中所承担的义务相匹配。多数Omega在政治、经济或者军事上的才能甚至比不上Beta，很难承担与Alpha无异的贵族义务，也就令国王很难在这件事上破例。

　　历史上，已有很多悠久的贵族家系因为没有足以承袭爵位的Alpha后代而没落。就连风光无限的默克伍德家族也曾遭遇相似窘境，差点在上一代伯爵之后宣告绝嗣。

　　上代默克伍德伯爵Oropher，虽然Thorin只在少年时见过两三次，但仍留给他很深印象。因为Thorin的祖父——上代埃勒博子爵Thror始终与这位伯爵不睦，经常在Thorin面前恶言诅咒Oropher和默克伍德家族。

　　不知是不是那些盲目的恶咒真的应验。总之，Oropher伯爵的家庭生活确实不甚圆满：伯爵夫人在风华正茂的年纪就因病逝去，而她留给伯爵唯一的孩子，是个无法继承贵族爵位的男性Omega。

　　再后来的事，Thorin不甚清楚来龙去脉。多年之后，当他在新大陆再次听说有关默克伍德的事情时，Oropher已经离世。而他那位Omega子嗣因为“卓越的贡献和才能”受到国王破格嘉奖，不仅被允许世袭伯爵头衔、全盘继承默克伍德领地，更额外得到一个终身子爵头衔，甚至还被授予了一枚苏格兰蓟花勋章。

　　这便是现任默克伍德伯爵，这个古老家族的第十五代继承人，整个不列颠唯一以“Countess”而非“Earl”为正式头衔的伯爵领主。

　　思及此处，Thorin忽然意识到萦绕在自己鼻尖的美妙味道可能是属于谁。

　　伯爵公子虽然是Alpha，但尚未足岁，不可能已经拥有一位Omega伴侣。Silvan小姐是位彻头彻尾的Beta。此外伯爵家中再无别的主人。

　　那么能够出入这间重要会客室、发情期需要在这府邸里度过的Omega，只会是默克伍德伯爵本人。

_家父近日身体不适，无法亲自接待阁下。_

　　身体不适。

　　联想到这四个字背后隐含的情由，Thorin尴尬地清清喉咙，反握在身后的双手不自觉敲出一串无措节奏。

　　“让您久等了，子爵阁下。”Galion单手托盘出现在门口。

　　Thorin瞬间释放出自己强悍的信息素，以掩盖满室旖旎的Omega气味。

　　Alpha的占有欲有时就是这么无理智和逻辑可谈。仅仅想到外人也会闻见这位Omega，就莫名令Thorin恼怒。尽管，严格来说，他才是与这位Omega素不相识的“外人”。

　　“您的威士忌。”Galion将酒杯连带托盘一起放置在壁炉边的矮桌上，面不改色，恭谨得体，似乎对一切毫无察觉，“您还有别的需要吗？”

　　“不…没有了。”

　　“那么祝您愉快。”

　　Galion像所有一流仆人那样行礼，悄无声息地退下。

　　房间里再次只剩暗自尴尬的埃勒博子爵一人。

　　Galion对他剑拔弩张的Alpha气息毫无反应。

　　当然，毫无疑问，也理所应当。

　　Thorin竟然已经蠢到忘记了所有贵族府邸的工作职位都只会雇佣Beta的传统。

　　Alpha的第一继承权决定了不列颠上流社会的家庭中绝大多数成员不是Alpha就是能与Alpha结合的Omega。

　　任何贵族都不会容许Alpha仆人觊觎Omega主人的事情发生，而一个不时发情的Omega仆人活动在Alpha主人身边也非常不得体。雇佣Beta是出于安全的折衷考虑。

　　Thorin听说过，那些神秘的东方古国宫廷，甚至专门役使被阉割过的Alpha和Beta。相较之下，不列颠的贵族们还不算特别过分。

　　Galion是Beta，也就难怪这位忠诚的伯爵府管家没有察觉到异样。否则以他专业尽职的素养，绝不会建议Thorin进入这个房间。

　　让一位陌生Alpha闻到他主人情欲的味道，无论在什么情况下，都是对双方的巨大冒犯。

　　Thorin端起威士忌，站在壁炉边独酌。

　　他原本是打算在靠近壁炉的那张沙发坐下。可刚才，他只是弯腰去拿那杯酒，就闻到了沙发周围更浓郁的属于那位Omega的味道。

　　不得不承认，Thorin从未在任何一个其他Omega身上闻到过像今天这位这样、几乎瞬间就能触动他Alpha本能的气味。

　　这位Omega，闻起来清馨淡雅，静美、深沉。

　　他让埃勒博子爵联想起金秋广袤的林荫，又仿佛雨后……吹拂古老枝桠的风。


	2. Chapter 2

　　古老繁茂的密林南北绵延三十余英里，是不列颠最广袤的森林之一。

　　这座带状分布的绿色屏障地处默克伍德、埃勒博、长湖镇三地交界，绝大部分归属默克伍德伯爵管辖。

　　发源自北方银灰山脉的清澈泉水在林地北部汇聚成水量丰沛的密林河，自西向东穿林而过。河道左岸的林地大约只占整座密林面积十之一二，归属埃勒博子爵领。

　　密林河婉转流淌，最终注入林地以东、潋滟千倾的长湖。一座繁华吵杂、人口密集的小城坐落在与河口遥遥相对的湖水东岸，是这一带最重要的交通、贸易枢纽，因地得名长湖镇。

　　数百年来，默克伍德、埃勒博与长湖镇三方守望依存。小镇上几乎所有居民都仰仗两大贵族领地内的农庄、厂矿为生，而默克伍德、埃勒博两处府邸的日常供给、对外联系也都要经由长湖镇出入。由于陆路需绕过大片山林和湖水阻碍，漫长耗时。三地间的大宗货物通常都是经水路往来。

　　穿梭于密林河道与长湖间的航线将运输路程大为缩短，船只运力也更胜过车马搭载。长湖镇上但凡大些的生意都因此雇有私人船工。丰水时节，湖上商船往来频繁。

 

　　1802年初春。

　　默克伍德西北部边界。

　　距离正式恢复通航的时气还有一个多月，刚刚摆脱冰封的密林河水位尚浅。只有极少数水手敢在二月下旬就将驳船撑入密林河道。年轻的Bard是这极少数中之一。

　　Bard是长湖镇人。他在父母的驳船上长大，在这片水域度过出生后所有时光，因此对潜藏在水面下的每一处暗流、每一块礁石都了如指掌。

　　少年失怙，父母留给Bard的全部遗产就只有一条驳船。

　　距长湖镇不远的湖边有家酒庄，出产的威士忌在这一带很受欢迎。Bard父亲为酒庄老板工作了十余年。如今，这份往来运送原料和货物的差事也由Bard继承。

　　每年11月到次年2月是这片水域的枯水结冰期，船只无法通行。每个冬天，Bard都只能在酒庄做零工以缓解生活窘迫。也正因此，一旦春来河水解冻，年轻的Bard都是最先出港的那个水手。

 

　　这一年的春天较往年来得更晚。已近三月，长湖和密林河相对平静的下游水面上都还漂着连绵不尽的大块浮冰。

　　Bard有些庆幸，自己这一船计划运送的只是默克伍德伯爵家要归还的空酒桶，重量有限，驳船吃水不会多深。否则在这样难行的河道里，搁浅几乎不可避免。

　　天不亮，年轻的水手就已从镇里出发，逆流行船，直到中午才抵达密林河中游的水陆转运点。

　　将十几个浸透酒香的空桶搬上驳船，交接清点完毕，Bard与伯爵府邸的佣人道别，载着一船橡木桶回程。

　　密林河中上游河道狭窄、水流湍急。溯游上行不易，顺游而下也并不轻松。Bard在船尾掌舵，与起伏不定的河水角力了几十分钟，才终于回到相对平缓的水域。

　　连续行船七八个小时令人疲惫不堪，Bard决定稍作休整，便将船泊进一处浅滩。

　　河道两岸，高耸的山毛榉林各自伸展着枝条，向对方招摇。午后暖阳穿透树枝伞盖洒落水面，河底圆润的鹅卵石在波光闪耀中时隐时现。

　　密林腹地，除却淙淙水流，几乎就是一片静谧。

　　Bard找到甲板上阳光最充足的一块地方，裹紧外套仰天躺下，双手交叠枕在脑后，没用多会儿就已沉浸梦乡。

 

　　才睡不久，一声凶恶嘶嚎划破寂静从深林中传来，年轻的水手猝然惊醒。

　　这座森林的历史远比人类的更长。林地深处，树木茂密幽暗、人迹罕至，天然是飞禽猛兽的乐园。常年行船的人都深知密林中藏着不少凶险，随身携带武器已是习惯。

　　Bard翻身坐起，一手抓上自己的紫杉木弓，另一手迅速摸向箭袋。

　　阵阵嚎叫此起彼伏，伴随着踏杂的奔蹄声逐渐向河岸逼近。

　　是野猪。听声音还不止一头。

　　Bard判定形势后跳下甲板，低伏身体将自己隐藏在河岸边一块巨石之后——只要不被发现、不受攻击，他并不想与野兽正面冲突。

　　追逐声迅速逼近，栖息在周围林木上的鸟儿一层层地惊起飞散。

　　Bard神情紧绷，悄悄搭了一支黑翎利箭在弓弦上，严阵以待。

　　渐近的奔跑声越发凌乱。

　　Bard尽量放轻呼吸，竖起耳朵仔细聆听巨石另一侧的情况。直到此时，他才忽然听出那团难听的嘶嚎声里，夹杂着马匹疲惫的粗重呼吸和咴咴嘶鸣。

　　Bard可从未听说过这一带有野马出没。

　　年轻的水手诧异不已，悄悄探头查看：

　　两头獠牙狰狞的野猪正围追着一匹骏马，从密林深处蜿蜒的窄路向河边奔来。

　　那马背上是一名年轻的金发骑手，左手执缰，右手握着一铳单管火枪。做工精细的一袭银灰色猎装包裹着他纤长的身姿。衣料价格不菲，表明他来自高贵无疑的阶级。

　　然而你不能指望野猪也懂得为贵族让路。

　　两头野兽前后夹击，很快将骏马堵得进退无路。马匹受惊摇摆不定，加之距离太近，骑手几番试图射击都无法瞄准目标，只能一味狼狈地周旋躲闪。

_愚蠢狂妄的贵族_ _Alpha_ _。_

　　Bard在心里咒骂。他自己也是Alpha，但绝不会莽撞到独闯密林狩猎，更不会自不量力地一次就惹火两头野猪。

　　骏马眼看已被逼至绝境。野猪支起獠牙、围着它轮流试探。照此形势再发展下去，那位贵族青年定是凶多吉少。

　　藏身岩石后的Bard一直在小心估算距离，此刻果断出击，三两步跃上巨石，一鼓作气瞄准其中一头野猪放出两箭。

　　一箭刺喉、一箭穿脑，那头畜生当场毙命。

　　金发骑手惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。还不待他做出任何反应，Bard已敏捷跃下岩石，在泥泞小径上找到更有利的角度连发三箭，另一头野猪随即也哀嚎着抽搐倒地。

　　争强好胜是Alpha的天性。出身底层的Bard能解救陷入危机的另一位Alpha，并且显然在武力上胜过那位贵族一大截，绝对值得他沾沾自喜。然而，年轻的弓箭手还没来得及展示骄傲，意想不到的情况就发生了。

　　第二头野猪倒在马蹄下，垂死挣扎的刹那，锋利獠牙刺中了马匹后腿。早已被逼得心惊胆战的骏马这下彻底受惊，脱缰狂奔。

　　瞬息间，惊马已冲到Bard面前。

　　马背上的青年拼命勒紧缰绳避免冲撞，谁知却用力过猛。惊马惨烈嘶鸣着抬高前腿、直立躯干，将自己的主人狠狠甩脱。Bard本能地扑去救那坠马青年，结果却被他连累得也摔在地上。

　　两人纠缠着滚落路旁树沟，翻滚出好远才算停稳。那青年被Bard仰面压在身下，耀眼的淡金色长发散乱在满地枯叶间。

　　尽管有腐叶和松软春草缓冲，承担了更多撞击的Bard还是被碎石、树根硌得浑身疼痛。而那个金发青年一直被他护在怀里，只是轻微擦伤，却紧绷绷地浑身颤抖，似乎还没从一连串惊心动魄中缓过神来。

　　Bard伏在他身上，大口喘息着平复心绪，几乎忍不住就要开口奚落这位丢尽Alpha颜面的富家子。

　　一丝幽然的新叶味道突兀钻进Bard鼻腔。

　　初春万物复苏，森林里到处是生机勃勃的绿意盎然。可是此刻，他们周围除了腐叶枯枝便是碎石冻土——到底哪一样闻起来会像春天似的明媚清甜？

　　Bard下意识嗅着那股美妙味道，不由自主被牵引着，直到鼻尖迷茫地蹭上一段金线锁边、刺绣着花纹的衣领。

　　闻起来像春天的不是泥土，而是他身下这人掩藏在昂贵衣料内的肌肤。

　　Bard艰难地吞咽了一下。

　　这个金发“Alpha”后颈轻颤起伏的结合腺才是此刻一切美妙气味的源泉。

　　“你不…你是……”

　　 _……Omega。_

　　终于认识到这一点的年轻水手陷入了前所未有的混乱。

　　怎么会有Omega敢独闯密林狩猎？更别说是上流社会的Omega！哪怕长湖镇上稍微讲点礼数的平民人家都不会允许未婚Omega单独出门。

_未婚，未被标记。_

　　Bard作为Alpha当然能分辨得出。

　　这个Omega闻上去就像刚抽芽的新枝，那意味着他甚至还未经历过第一次发情期，尚未在真正意义上成年。

_哦，够了。_

　　Bard甩甩脑袋，命令自己摆脱愈发僭越的思绪，视线也慌忙从那人衣领间移开，禁止自己再往更深处探寻。

　　年轻水手无处安放的目光最终向上移到那Omega脸上——他刚才浑然未注意过这个人的模样。

　　这个被他搭救的贵族青年之前骑在马上，身姿颀长，Bard便猜他大约已经二十岁了。可眼下近处端详，他隽美的眉目间青涩毕现，俨然不过十五六岁的少年容貌。

　　淡金色、上等绸缎似的柔顺头发，瓷白无暇的皮肤——他长得可真美。

　　Bard想以哪位天使之名比拟这种美貌，可是遍寻自己有限的见识，着实找不到任何一位神祇可堪比附这张容颜。

　　年轻的Alpha觉得，自己不可能再遇到更美的人了。

　　然而容颜美好的Omega此刻表情却谈不上美好。

　　贵族少年怒瞪着Bard，神情全然没有谢意，反而好像气愤得厉害。他灰蓝色的双眸好看得令Bard迷惘，然而那里面的神情却是恶狠狠的，满满只写着两个字：滚开！

　　Bard这才想起自己如此抱着一位Omega有多么冒犯，立刻撑起双臂。只是他仍伏在那少年上方，双臂撑开了胸膛与胸膛的距离，却让腰部以下的身体更蹭到一起。

_上帝！_

　　Bard羞愧地发现自己身下某处已硬了大半。

　　说实在的这怪不得他。一个美丽的童贞Omega（并且可以肯定，还是上层阶级的高贵Omega）就躺在他怀里、让他毫无防备地呼吸到信息素，他这个年纪、就算受过再良好教育的Alpha都不可能毫无反应。Bard不比这个Omega年长几岁，他同样年轻、血气方刚，还没学会如何控制本能。

　　下身尴尬的触碰令Omega原本淡淡泛红的脸颊一瞬间绯红得就要滴出血来。隐含怒意的眼睛，这下彻底腾起了杀意。

　　在没有监护人陪伴的情况下，未婚Omega甚至连单独和Alpha见面都会被人说闲话。而他们目前的状况，完全可称得上败坏名声了。

　　Bard清醒过来几乎是连滚带爬地起身退开，仓忙倒退中，被虬结的树根又绊了几个趔趄。

　　浑厚的Alpha信息素在周围空气中弥漫。

　　贵族少年刚才并非因伤痛或惊吓才瑟瑟发抖。是Bard战斗时迸发的强烈Alpha气息，影响了他尚未完全成熟的身体。他几乎在跌下马的瞬间就出于本能地被这个强大Alpha压制、俘获了。

　　令他惧怕的是生为Omega无可抗拒的弱势，令他瑟瑟发抖的正是Bard本人。

　　“请求您的原谅。”年轻水手尽力收敛自己过分张扬的气息，惶恐致歉，“我、我以为您是……一位Alpha。”

　　那少年一言不发，危险地眯着眼睛瞪他。又过了好一会儿，直到Bard的确退得足够远，他才总算得以摆脱被俘获的感觉，狼狈爬起来。

　　那匹惊马在周围冲撞几圈，这会儿已逐渐恢复平静，停在了河滩浅水处。

　　贵族少年拍掉满身枯叶泥土，捡回火枪，浑身怨气地朝水边走去。他边安抚坐骑，边娴熟地检查固定鞍鞯、靴镫，牵着马匹离开水边。

　　少年忍不住望向小路另一端——那个Alpha已经避到比礼数所要求更远的地方，装作不想往这边偷看，闷头在他刚刚射杀的野猪边忙活。

　　Bard以随身短刀剖开那两头野兽，利落地分解皮毛、獠牙和整块骨肉。

　　贵族Omega在远处茫然注视着全程：“你在做什么？”

　　平民Alpha被问得愣住，停下手中动作回望他，发现那双闪亮的眼睛里并没有对血腥场面的嫌恶，只是单纯充满好奇。

　　英国贵族热衷于狩猎。但对衣食无忧的上流社会来说，狩猎仅仅是一项运动，是高贵、富贵的阶级标签。他们每人每年或许都会猎杀数十头动物，但一辈子只会挑选一两头大型战利品制成标本（多数情况下只是头颅）摆在宅邸里炫耀。贵族只热爱猎杀的过程，从不关心大多数猎物会被如何处置。

　　而对于贫苦的平民来说，狩猎是其中一种谋生手段。可以食用、可以换钱的战利品不该被浪费。深知生活艰难的Bard对此习以为常，一时并未弄懂那少年有什么可疑惑。

　　水手将拆解下的战利品逐一搬上驳船，其间未再看向那位Omega一眼。

　　不是不想，是不敢。

　　若按礼数，他早不应该再与他单独相处下去了。刚才的事一旦传出去，这位Omega的名声就会彻底毁掉。

　　然而当整理好一切、随时可以再度起航的时候，Bard却握着缆绳迟迟下不定决心。

　　天色已晚，那一人一马都受了伤。放任少年Omega单骑穿林返回，实在有太多不可预知的凶险。

　　Bard没法留他一个人在这里。

　　“先生……”

　　贵族少年正欲上马时，被来自河面的呼唤叫住。

　　平民Alpha站在装满橡木桶的驳船船尾，神情恳切、关心，又有些难以名状的卑微。

　　“先生，尽管这很失礼，但为了安全，请容许我载您到密林河下游，长湖镇，或者任何其他安全地带——按您的意愿。”

 

　　沉重船身在浮冰破碎的水面上划开一条直线，驳船顺流而下重新驶入长湖水域。夕阳在身后追逐着它的航线，照耀出一条温暖灿烂的前路。

　　Bard将船驶向长湖南侧距离大路最近的泊岸。

　　满船橡木桶间站立着一匹骏马。贵族少年远远坐在船头，背对着船尾舵手，几缕金发迎风吹起又轻飘飘落下。

　　驳船靠稳，Bard将马匹牵下，缰绳交给那少年手中。

　　少年翻身上马，属于世家贵族的挺拔、庄严感油然重现。

　　该道别了。

　　他居高临下看着年轻水手，在那Alpha脸上读出欲言又止的惝恍。

　　“你想知道我的名字。”

　　Bard被他的洞察闹红了脸，垂下眼睛不再直视他。

　　未执缰的手下意识摩挲着镶嵌在鞍辔边缘的金属家徽，少年嘴角挑起一抹微笑：

　　“Thranduil Mirkwood，默克伍德伯爵Oropher之子。”

 

　　年轻水手听见他名字时呆若木鸡的可笑表情，足足陪伴伯爵公子度过了无聊透顶的一整个星期。

　　Thranduil毫无悬念被禁足了。在他瞒着家庭教师、逃过满园仆从、独自骑马出门又浑身脏兮兮地回家之后，Oropher伯爵的怒气几乎要把整座默克伍德庄园掀翻。

　　伯爵的独生子被罚禁足十天，不准下楼，甚至不准离开自己的卧室和起居室。

　　熬到第八天时，与那个黑发水手有关的所有画面都已被咀嚼过无数遍，再也无法令他生出更多乐趣。

　　Thranduil真的是要闷坏了。

　　禁足第九天，Oropher动身前往爱丁堡处理公务。Thranduil得以稍作喘息，被允许到其他房间活动——不过仍然没人敢放他离开宅邸三楼。

　　这几日春寒倒逼，长湖一带的水上运输不得不又再中断。

　　那天午后，长湖镇多温尼安酒庄的老板亲自押送五辆马车，为伯爵运来这一季最好的威士忌。

　　与此同时，Thranduil正被困在宅邸最西端的图书室里，无聊地翻阅着林奈那本《自然系统》。

　　酒庄伙计们装卸酒桶，在楼下发出笨重恼人的噪音。

　　伯爵公子烦躁地自己跑去关窗，忽地在那群脏兮兮的工人中认出一个身影。

 

　　酒庄老板随伯爵府管家去账房结算。搬卸完酒桶的伙计们三三两两等在马车边，懒洋洋晒着太阳。

　　一名穿着体面的年轻男仆从宅邸侧门走出，经过他们身边，悄无声息将一张便条递给唯一斜倚在最后一辆马车旁的黑发青年。不待那青年回过神来，训练有素的仆人已告退走远。

　　Bard迟疑地轻轻展开那张细小字条：

_又见面了。但愿你是识字的。我在三楼。_

　　年轻Alpha的心脏砰砰狂跳起来。

　　语气像这样高高在上的人他只认识一个，而那人也恰好是在这座府邸里。但Bard从没想过会被他记得，更不敢奢望能“又见面”。

　　年轻的水手慌忙举目，抬望三楼那一整排狭长窗口。终于在第五扇玻璃窗内，让他捕获到一缕淡金色光芒。

　　Thranduil一如当日道别时那样，居高临下看他，嘴角勾着浅浅一弯弧度。

　　Bard的不知所措也一如当日那样。

　　没多久，那位男仆又穿出侧门，匆匆走到Bard身边递上另一张字条：

_后天这个时间，带上你的弓箭，道别的地方，不见不散。_ _-T.M_


	3. Chapter 3

　　1821年。

　　春雨在冷风中簌簌下了整夜。

　　第二天明媚暖阳早早爬上枝头。树木在晨光中葳蕤舒展，默克伍德院落里的花草嫩绿欲滴。

　　Thorin在用早餐时向Legolas告辞。他们准备餐后稍事休整就重新上路，以便能在日落前回到埃勒博。

　　鉴于Kili的腿伤，Tauriel提议由伯爵府派出一辆马车，以免去他们骑行劳顿。

　　还不待Thorin说什么，他黑发的小外甥已经满脸认真地抢先拒绝：“哦不，我可是一个Durin。”

　　一个Durin，代表着他必须坚韧如钢铁。

　　更何况他还是一个Alpha，死不低头的好胜。

　　“我并非有意拒绝您的好意，Silvan小姐。”真正临行告别时，Kili趁其他人不注意，单独到伯爵养女面前小声说道，“我已经蒙受您太多照顾，不敢再贪慕更多。”

　　Tauriel有些惊讶地张张嘴，两朵浅淡红晕在脸颊腾起，一扫之前颇显低落的神色。

　　迎着她的注视，年轻的黑发Durin努力克制自己溢于言表的喜悦。

　　另一边，年长的黑发Durin正在与Legolas话别：“感谢您的款待。也请代为转达我对您父亲——伯爵阁下的谢意。”

　　“您太过客气了，子爵阁下。上帝知道，能这么快就与您结识我有多么荣幸。当然，还有Fili。”

　　Fili与Legolas互拍臂膀道别。才只经过一晚，他们已经跳过互称教名的阶段直呼昵称了。年轻人之间的友谊，有时就是这么单纯直接。

 

　　“My Lord，埃勒博子爵一行已经离开了。”Feren通禀道。

　　府邸三楼的私人起居室内，伯爵刚刚用完早餐，心不在焉地挥挥手：“知道了。”

　　Feren上前撤掉餐盘，无声无息地退下。

　　伯爵独自一人时会稍松懈些。不用再维持背脊笔挺的餐桌仪态，他靠回松软的椅背里，也不再掩饰神情中的些微倦怠。

　　Thranduil，默克伍德的第十五代世袭伯爵，才刚经历了几个恼人的日夜。

　　对于已结合过的Omega来说，独自渡过发情期总是格外煎熬。即使清心寡欲如他也不在例外。

　　好在随着年岁渐长，发情期之间的间隔在不知不觉中拉长，而发情天数在缩短。

　　这一次只有四天。

　　多年来Thranduil已习惯自己应对。默克伍德府邸上下对此也早有一套心照不宣的处理方案。

　　通常伯爵会连着几天闭门不出，只呆在卧房里。期间来往公务和府邸事务都由Legolas和管家Galion分担。

　　昨天是第五天。

　　尴尬的煎熬感尽数退潮，Thranduil已可以离开卧室。不过体力透支仍令此时的他倍显慵懒。这种时候，伯爵通常会选择一个舒适宁静的房间阅读、小憩，回复这几天收到的信件。

　　也只有确认父亲可以自行处理公务，Legolas才能重获自由。他刚满十六岁，连续几天被迫不能出门也是件难熬的事。所以昨天午饭后，他便拉上Tauriel骑马外出了。

　　傍晚时分，窗外浓云聚集，雷声渐近。Thranduil坐在壁炉前，正琢磨两个孩子是否能在大雨前回家。男仆Feren就带来了一个令人意外的消息：伯爵的儿女已平安归来，还意外收留了三位来自埃勒博的Alpha绅士在府邸过夜。

_埃勒博。_

　　Thranduil已经有些年没和Durin家族的人打过照面了。

　　不过眼下并不是他与这位新任子爵会面的好时机。最煎熬的阶段虽已结束，但专属发情期Omega的信息素浓香尚未从伯爵周身散去。Thranduil还不愿会见任何Alpha，哪怕他自己的儿子也不行。

　　伯爵传话交代Legolas好好招待Thorin一行，自己则退回三楼的私人区域，直到转过天来这个阳光明媚的上午。

　　Feren退下后，Thranduil在椅中又歇息了片刻。

　　昨晚他回避得匆忙，读到一半的书落在了那间大起居室。思及此处，Thranduil在居家便装外披上一件丝绒长袍，起身出屋，迤逦步下楼梯。

　　二楼中心线上那间大起居室，多年来倍受伯爵青睐。

　　那房间有三扇面阳的大窗，正对着宅邸门前两行茂盛橡树。而房间其余三面墙上，排列着历代默克伍德伯爵的肖像。Thranduil习惯于在阳光树荫与祖先英伟的凝视中寻求平静。

　　不过今天上午，推开那两扇对合的雕花木门没有带给他丝毫平静。

　　Thranduil只踏进门内一步，便几乎是踉跄着退避出来。

　　“Feren！！”

　　伯爵的首席男仆许久没被如此严厉地召唤过了。

　　Feren带着一脸惶恐循声赶来，只见十几分钟前还看上去心情不错的主人此刻正站在二楼走廊当中，脸色铁青。

　　“谁用过这间起居室？”Thranduil通常情绪寡淡，心情不轻易外露，像这样连声音里都带着愠怒的情况很是少见。

　　“My Lord，这…”Feren颇感无辜地欠身领罪，“…我实在不知情。”

　　双唇绷紧成一条严厉的线，Thranduil稍许沉吟后转身快步离去：“传Galion来我书房。”

　　曳地的酒红色衣摆在他身后甩出一道锋利流线，冷淡的吩咐随着那抹背影渐行渐远。

 

　　Thranduil少有地动怒了，因为刚刚毫无防备就扑进他鼻腔的味道。

　　那间起居室里的空气就像被烈火灼烧过似的炙热刺鼻。默克伍德伯爵从中闻出了类似高温锻造钢铁的浓烈气息——某个陌生Alpha遗留的信息素。

　　即使如今的民风教化已比过去开放得多，在别人面前过分展现自己的信息素仍然被认为是不得体的冒犯行为。恪谨礼仪的上流社会在这方面就更为保守严苛。

　　当然，炫耀也是Alpha的天性之一，让他们经过某处却不留下点自己的气息很难。

_但这仍然太超过了。_

　　Thranduil刚刚闻到的绝不是那种不小心释放出来、很容易就能随风消散的单纯体味。他闻见的是霸道、强硬、占有欲，带着Alpha特有的自负气焰。

　　通常，类似的浓烈信息素被Alpha用来强调领地：他的权威、他的财富、他的Omega。

　　Thranduil极为不悦地嗅出，在那股浓烈气息中还裹挟着一缕Omega体香——而那正是他本人的味道，甚至还明显带有发情期的软弱特质。

_那个_ _Alpha_ _显然也闻到了。_

　　陌生Alpha充满侵占欲的信息素闻起来有如浴火赤红的钢铁，纠缠着伯爵信息素中苍松翠柏的清香。

　　Thranduil仿佛亲见着一团凶恶火焰席卷逼近、妄图趁机焚毁他的整座森林。

　　从没人敢对他如此冒犯。

　　那味道令默克伍德伯爵厌恶得几欲作呕。

　　“My Lord，您召唤我。”Galion笔挺地出现在书房门边，打断了伯爵的坏情绪。

　　“二楼的大起居室，谁用过吗？”Thranduil不动声色道。

　　“是埃勒博子爵阁下，My Lord，昨天晚上。”

　　仿佛那个头衔很刺目似的，默克伍德伯爵微不可查地眯了眯眼睛。

　　沉默持续了片刻。

　　管家不确定地率先开口询问：“您需要什么吗？”

　　“不。”Thranduil回过神来挥手，“你去吧。”

　　Galion默默掂量是否该在这档口将Thorin的谢意转达给Thranduil——子爵临别时表示他回埃勒博安顿好后，会择日再来拜访默克伍德，亲自向伯爵致谢。那很诚恳，很尊重。

　　忠诚的管家又偷偷将Thranduil打量一遍，决定还是暂时不多事为好。

　　他的体察已陪伴这位高贵主人度过太多岁月，以至于使他太过懂得伯爵每个神色背后微妙的含义差别。比如每当他做错什么，Thranduil想斥责又难以启齿时——

_就是这个样子了。_

　　Galion觉得，自己还是尽快安静退下，最好。

 

　　埃勒博的Durin家族，是于“光荣革命”中崛起的英国新贵族。其封地位于默克伍德东北方向，南部边界以密林和长湖勾勒而成，北部则由一座海拔七百余米的山体环抱——那座光秃秃的岩质山峰突兀耸立于荒原正北，有个颇为独特的名字：孤山。

　　孤山以南、长湖以北的地区传统上既被称为“埃勒博”。这里地表贫瘠多岩石，缺乏宜耕农田，因此在过去千余年的历史中都不为人关注。定居该地的居民也几乎称得上苏格兰最贫苦的人群。

　　Durin的先人早年在英格兰经营矿产生意，是从事工商业致富的早期资本世家。财富日渐积累，Durin们也日益生出投资政治以获取更多利益的野心。

　　整个十七世纪中前期，辉格党与托利党相争不下，英国政局在君主与民主间飘摇。Durin家族站在辉格阵营，鼎力拥护议会制。当时的家主Oin老爷在下议院为《权利法案》奔走效力。“光荣革命”后，威廉三世国王拔擢他入上议院，赐予世袭子爵头衔，封邑埃勒博。

　　除去东南部与长湖相邻的小片土地较为肥沃、尚可经营外，Durin获得的这块封邑贫瘠低产。不过他们倒不甚在意——土地不过是爵位的附加值，他们更看重的是贵族头衔本身所带来的阶级提升和丰厚权利。

　　最初两代子爵仍常年活跃于伦敦政坛和原先的矿石生意上，每年只在空闲时节回埃勒博的乡间别墅小住。

　　一切从大约多半个世纪前开始改变。

　　十八世纪中期，埃勒博子爵头衔传至第三代子嗣Dáin Durin手中。这位颇具眼光的继承人凭借对矿产的了解，在孤山脚下探出一条深厚富产的煤炭矿脉。

　　几乎与此同时，蒸汽机被发明制造。这种大大节省人工、提升产能的机械从无到有，短短十余年间已在各地普及。

　　煤炭一举跃升为不列颠经济最重要的动力来源和最大宗的消耗品。千百年来默默无闻的孤山，一夜之间跻身英国最主要的优质煤产区行列。Durin家族盘踞于此，凭借这项意外产出，迅速积蓄起万千家财。

 

　　自那时起，Durin的子孙才开始在埃勒博修建正式宅邸，与默克伍德家族做起世代邻居。

　　不过，这两个既富且贵的门第虽然紧密相邻，却从未曾发展出过什么亲切友善的关系。

　　纵然Durin的子爵头衔也拥有世袭殊荣，但在古老的默克伍德眼中，迄今才只传到第五代的埃勒博谱系欠缺底蕴和传统，与暴发户无异。

　　上一代、亦即第四代埃勒博子爵Thror Durin掌权超过四十年。期间，埃勒博无节制地开凿矿井，扩大煤炭产能。孤山山体遭受侵蚀，脚下荒野日益蜕变为大片连绵的乌黑泥淖。

　　可Thror对财富的渴望仍未被满足。

　　密林河以北归属于他的林地虽然只占整座森林植被的极小比例，但参天古树仍茂盛分布达数千英亩，俨然另一个巨大宝藏。

　　很快，一座隶属埃勒博的林场在密林北部开始了伐木生意。数百年甚至上千年树龄的云杉、山毛榉遭遇屠戮贩卖。

　　而Thror所做的这一切，都为他高贵的邻居深深不齿。

　　默克伍德家族扎根于此已数百年光阴。纵使不在伯爵领地范围内，这一带周边的山川草木也仍然为苏格兰所有。而守护苏格兰的每一寸土地是默克伍德家族世代相传的职责，早已根植、流淌于每一代子嗣的血液中。

　　Oropher伯爵对Thror的欲壑难填极为不满。而Thror则认为Oropher是眼红嫉妒、多管闲事。总之，两个家族之间的往来在过去十数年间陷入冰点。除却国家性的重大活动，几乎很少场合会有默克伍德伯爵与埃勒博子爵同时露面。

　　不过也许，情况已经到了有可能稍作转圜的时机。

　　第五任埃勒博子爵，Thorin Durin，刚刚继承爵位半个月。而Thranduil伯爵本人对他不抱有什么根深蒂固的偏见。

　　事实上，因为与祖父Thror矛盾尖锐，这位埃勒博的第一继承人早在十几岁时就已出走离家。Thorin本人已经离开不列颠超过二十年，直到月前Thror子爵年迈去世，才被从新大陆紧急召回——奔丧，以及继承他祖父留下的爵位和万千家产。

　　Thranduil与乃父一致，对Thror其人颇多不满。但就事论事，他并不盲目迁怒整个Durin家族。毕竟听说这位新子爵也是个与Thror相处不来的人物，兴许头脑能比他那些祖先多多少少正常些？

　　若想阻止长湖和密林一带的情况继续糟糕下去，或许默克伍德与埃勒博重归和睦是最重要的一步。

　　恩怨应当跟随上代人一同逝去。

　　Thranduil有此打算，因此对Thorin的到来抱有一定期许与好感。

　　只不过，短短一夜之间，这有限的好感就被那一屋子惹人厌烦的Alpha信息素打消得彻彻底底。

_又是一个无礼、自大的_ _Durin_ _。_

　　Thranduil不禁冷笑。

　　他果然还是太高看了埃勒博的血统。

 

　　当天午后，Thorin舅甥三人终于抵达埃勒博庄园。全体几十位仆从由老管家率领，在宅邸正门前整齐排列，迎接“陌生”的主人回家。

　　阔别二十年，Thorin以超越主仆的礼仪深深拥抱了老管家Balin。

　　白发苍苍的Balin年近古稀，一辈子都服务奉献于埃勒博。大约从Thorin记事起，他就管理着这座宅邸，几乎是Thorin对这个“家”最亲切温暖的回忆。

　　自己看着长大、曾经毛躁冲动的孩子，再相见已经是一位深沉谨肃的中年绅士。Balin同样感慨良多。只是作为仆人，他无法同等地僭越礼仪。含泪接受Thorin对待亲密长辈似的拥抱后，Balin只能像一位忠诚的管家那样回以得体的谦卑。

　　Fili和Kili是第一次真正见到埃勒博——这个他们从小到大听母亲、听舅舅描述过千百遍、令他们心痒向往不已的血脉根源。

　　不同于绿荫沃野的默克伍德，埃勒博的荒原苍茫、壮阔。孤山陡峭的顶峰在府邸身后的云端时隐时现。

　　子爵府由宽厚的大理石堆叠而成，缺乏默克伍德府上那种古老的神秘灵气，但更加恢弘华丽，气势毫不逊色。

　　这座宅邸比Thorin记忆中的样子阴暗、陈旧了许多。

　　他是如何在这里度过轻快的童年、压抑的少年时代，当年又是如何与祖父吵翻、如何提着行李漏夜跑出家门……一幕幕旧影，在埃勒博子爵脑海中翩然重现。

　　人到中年，难免会为年轻时的轻率气盛脸红。但即使如此，Thorin也坚定地知道，自己并不后悔当年离家的选择。

 

　　Thorin没有按传统住进子爵府最宽敞的主卧房（也就是他祖父过去的房间），而是要求了自己少年时那间小一点的卧室。

　　“这里只简单打扫过，恕我没有想到您会更喜欢这一间，My Lord。”

　　“已足够好了，感谢您。”

　　过去那个给他讲故事、照顾他衣食饱暖、比祖父更亲近的Balin，如今需称呼他为主人、为阁下。Thorin环视这间仍保留他离家时布置的卧房，深感物是人非。

　　“那么…若有任何需要，您可以随时传唤我。”年迈的管家深谙察言观色之道，明白已经到了该给主人留出私人空间的时刻。

　　“Balin。”子爵忽然想到什么，叫住正欲离去的管家。

　　Balin躬身立正：“Yes，My Lord。”

　　“你知道默克伍德府上的威士忌通常是产自哪儿吗？”

　　“哦这个…”Balin略思考后答道，“我想是长湖镇的多温尼安酒庄，My Lord。”

　　“好的，谢谢，您…下去吧。”

 

　　几天后的下午，一位面相英俊的陌生绅士突兀造访了长湖畔的多温尼安酒庄。

　　这不是一家极大的酒厂，但在方圆百里内算是最具规模的一个。

　　多温尼安专门酿造苏格兰蜚声世界的麦芽威士忌，每一道工序都需纯手工操作。几间宽敞的加工厂房和酒窖养活着不少工人，因此在长湖镇一带也是数得上名号的生意。

　　由于没有事先预约，酒庄老板并不在家，只好由他尚未足岁的长子出面招呼。

　　“尊贵的老爷，我该如何称呼您？”十三四岁的男孩通常都还是顽童，这少年待人接物却很老练，可见是早当家的孩子。

　　绅士稍迟疑了片刻，答道：“Oakenshield。”

　　“欢迎您，Oakenshield老爷。”男孩听出了这位绅士不寻常的口音，“您想必不是本地人？”

　　爱板着脸的绅士一旦笑起来总是格外迷人。中年人笑着摇摇头：“这您可猜错了，小少爷。在下在这度过的年头恐怕比您还长，只是，离开的时间更长。”

　　男孩吐吐舌头，引领绅士进入专门招呼买主的陈列室。

　　Thorin“Oakenshield老爷”Durin在男孩的热心介绍下，品尝了数种麦芽配比不同的威士忌。

_事实上，那都很好。_

　　但遗憾的是，它们都没有他在默克伍德府上尝到的那一杯恰到好处。

_或许那一杯并非产自这里？_

　　Thorin托称自己还要再斟酌所需品种和数量，不无遗憾地向年轻的酒庄主人告辞。

　　临出门，一个七八岁的小姑娘迎面跑进来，差点被他撞翻。子爵眼疾手快将小女孩扶住，而后绅士地弯腰行礼，侧身让她先行。

　　小姑娘灵气十足，仰面向身高超过六英尺的Thorin绽出笑颜，提起裙裾回以一个淑女式的浅蹲礼，甜美得令子爵不由陶醉。

 

　　离开多温尼安，Thorin跨上马，继续沿着长湖岸前行。

　　过去几天，他已马不停蹄巡查过埃勒博旗下的所有厂矿、田产，到今日总算偷得一个下午空暇，才决定自己出来转转。

　　Thorin从埃勒博出发，骑马沿着湖畔顺时针漫步。

　　他穿着体面绅士外出时都偏爱、但与贵族身份还有些距离的普通便装，低调朴素一如他惯常的样子。

　　经过长湖镇，Thorin牵马走进比记忆中更混杂拥挤的街道，偶尔遇到一两家过去熟悉的店铺，没有遇到一个过去熟悉现在又能将他认出的人（他一样也已认不出他们）。

　　然后他走进小镇外的多温尼安酒庄，化名Oakenshield先生，寻找几天以来令他不时回味的味道。

　　他在默克伍德尝到的那杯威士忌，拥有年份恰到好处的甘冽，和苏格兰低地区独有的优质麦芽香。此外还带有一种极特别的清苦，像是树木的气味，但绝非简单来自储酒的橡木桶。

　　独特的口感让人一饮难忘，尤其是…与那位Omega林荫般的香气混合后，格外地令埃勒博子爵心驰神往。

　　年近四旬的Thorin名副其实是个富有的单身汉。

　　他是一位独身主义者。尽管以Alpha贵族的社会地位来说，这实在离经叛道。但Thorin确实从未想过结婚。他甚至早早就想到自己不会拥有婚姻关系内的合法子嗣，因此已打定主意让妹妹的长子Fili将来承袭埃勒博子爵头衔。

　　Thorin从未遇到过仅靠信息素就令他心旌动摇的Omega。

_而那是…默克伍德伯爵？_

　　自从有此猜测，Thorin就一直在回想这个人。

　　Thranduil Mirkwood，他是见过的，在两个人都还很小的时候，几乎没留下什么切实的印象。

　　但这个名字Thorin不会忘记。

_当然。_

　　事实上，当年他与祖父Thror吵翻，Thranduil还是其中一个理由。

　　那时Thorin刚刚成年进入社交圈。而Thranduil小他几岁，正处在临界成年的敏感时期。作为Omega，在那个年纪不会轻易于公开场合露面。

　　十七八岁的青年Alpha已经到了寻觅Omega伴侣的年纪。祖父几番要求Thorin去接触默克伍德家的Omega男孩—— _“那是个美人。”_

　　而那时埃勒博与默克伍德已经几年没有来往了。说得好听，联姻是为弥合两家矛盾。但Thorin对祖父内心真实的“盘算”其实一清二楚：

　　密林北部的木材场为埃勒博赚取了极大财富。Thror多年以来都渴望得到整座密林。而Oropher伯爵没有Alpha子嗣，默克伍德领地在他身后将要改换门楣。与伯爵的Omega独子缔结婚姻，虽然并不能直接获得继承权，但却能占有未来争夺遗产最有利的身份。

　　Thorin拒绝按照祖父的想法去结识、追求Thranduil——那毫无廉耻的贪欲令他愤怒，也加深了他与Thror之间本已很难愈合的裂痕。

　　不久后，Thorin便离开了埃勒博。

　　他再也没有见过祖父，也再没与Thranduil产生过交集。

　　直到见到Legolas，Thorin才慢慢回想起，Thranduil大约也拥有那种金色的头发。那是默克伍德家族的标志——正如浓密粗重的黑发是Durin子孙的传统——他也曾在Oropher伯爵身上见到过那种金色。（Fili的金发继承自他的祖母，但也并不是默克伍德家那种缥缈若纱的淡金色。）

　　Thorin一路这样散漫回想着，踽踽西向而行。

　　长湖南岸地形平坦开阔，除却一条道路便是满地青草，放眼望去一马平川。坦荡的春绿和湖面潋滟的水蓝几乎连绵一体，与北岸埃勒博一侧的嶙峋崎岖迥异。

　　严格的说，这里已属默克伍德地界。

　　Thorin再往前行，一棵正值花期的英国栎突兀站立在漫野平坦中。由木板搭成的简易码头从那颗树下伸出，栈桥根基扎进湖边浅泥。

　　Thorin被这番景色吸引，下马向那树荫徐行，直到切近才发现树下已站着一个人。

　　那是一位身材颀长的绅士，大抵出自与他相似的原由，正独自一人望着那湖水、那栈桥出神。他衣着高贵得体，戴着软羊皮手套的右手中握有一柄镶嵌白宝石的绅士手杖。

　　Thorin渐近的脚步声惊动了他。

　　“日安，先生。”埃勒博子爵按压帽檐致礼，并为自己打扰到他的独处致歉，“在下只是路过歇脚，打扰到您实属无意。”

　　湖边的绅士微微转过身体，循声望向Thorin。那双柔长眼中镶嵌着一对灰蓝宝石似的瞳孔，目光锐利而睿智。

　　他被帽檐遮住的头发也是缥缈似纱的淡金色。

　　Thorin心中一紧，忽然猜想到什么。

　　只是还不待埃勒博子爵开口挽回，那人已字斟句酌地缓缓问道：

　　“Thorin Oakenshield Durin已许久不曾造访过这片土地。不知此行您欲往何方？”

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　1802年。

　　密林河与长湖一带的水域，码头零星遍布多不胜数。结实宽阔的栈桥在长湖镇一带鳞次栉比。但也不乏废弃失修的简陋码头，散落于少有人行的湖区各处。

　　当日Bard载伯爵公子停靠的事实上就是一座已被废弃的小港。

　　那里只有一段短小的木质栈桥，长年浸在湖水中的部分爬满苔藓。低矮的木板桥面时常被水波冲刷，看上去潮湿霉烂，似乎随时都有塌陷风险。

　　栈桥的陆地部分紧挨着一棵夏栎。那是不列颠的国树，高大丰美，突兀站立在漫野平坦间。

　　春日花期将近，新生的花茎自浅绿色栎叶间垂落。微风卷过湖面，鲜嫩的葇荑花包也随着轻轻招摇。

　　从这里上岸，再向南行几百码就能看到一条大路。那路一直往西南方向延伸，到密林最南端再分出一条支线折往西北，衔接森林另一面的默克伍德伯爵庄园。

　　3月初春，午后暖阳高照。

　　年轻水手坐立不安地在夏栎树荫里徘徊，手中握着两卷细小字条。

　　那是从什么纸张上匆促裁下的两段。彼此可以完整拼合，但其余边缘都不整齐，有些地方还留着开信刀刮出的纤维茸毛。它们原本一定属于某种作用很高级的纸张——米白色的纸面上有暗纹镂花，图案精美胜过长湖镇最昂贵的手工蕾丝。

　　那上面的字迹Bard早已烂熟于心。尤其是落款处清隽飞扬的姓名缩写，已被偷偷摩挲过无数遍。

_“道别的地方，不见不散。_ _-T.M_ _”_

　　年轻水手用了两天也仍然没太想明白，默克伍德府上的少爷究竟出于什么理由才会想与他这种卑微角色再见上一面——更何况那还是一位未婚配的Omega，单独与Alpha见面难道不会太过出格？

　　不过，谁也没说过这会是一次 _单独_ 见面。

　　Bard一再提醒自己不要太想入非非。

　　毕竟Thranduil恐怕一辈子也没遭受过那天那般严重的冒犯。说不定他只是发动了整整一打伯爵府佣兵，准备守株待兔抓住那个冒犯他的水手狠揍一顿泄愤。

_好吧。_

　　即使已料想过更多更糟糕的可能，水手也还是提早一个钟头就守候在了这棵夏栎跟前。

　　Bard想再见到Thranduil。

　　单纯的，只是想再见一见。

 

　　两匹骏马自西南方大道轻快行近，打断了年轻水手的胡思乱想。

_至少不是一打佣兵。_

　　Bard望向那两个身影，尽管如此，紧张感依然没能丝毫消除。

　　那马上骑手，一位是前天向他传递字条的年轻男仆，另一位既是Thranduil本人。

　　伯爵公子今日换了件枪灰色猎装，以白色缎带打着Alpha式的简单领结，领心系着一枚熠熠生辉的白宝石饰扣。淡金色的长发被精心束在脑后，压在一顶灰呢猎鹿帽下。他身后背着一弯长弓、一只箭袋，衬得身姿笔直挺拔。

　　“你很守时。”还未完全行至树荫下，马背上的Thranduil已望着水手笑道，比那日初见时更显神采飞扬。

　　伯爵公子在Bard面前翻身下马。

　　那名男仆也紧跟着下来，接过Thranduil递出的缰绳，牵着马匹候在不远处。

　　对贵族来说，礼仪是与呼吸无异的某种本能。Thranduil漫不经心地按压帽檐，向Bard致以问候。事实上，他这片刻的态度在上流礼教里可称得上草率散漫，但看在平民眼里，类似举止仍然隆重得叫人受用不起。

　　上流绅士几乎在一切没有屋顶的地方都离不开帽子（有些有屋顶的场合也离不开）。按压帽檐是他们与人会面最简便的问候方式。

　　平民可顾不上那些。

　　Bard唯一一顶帽子是冬季用来御寒的毛皮材质，在春暖花开的时节可不会戴出来。面对Thranduil的问候，他局促半晌才想起将右手压上左侧胸膛，回以一个谦卑的深躬礼。

_确实无谓做过多猜想。_

　　年轻水手此前所有的不平静都在真正见到Thranduil、再次正视他们之间的贵贱鸿沟时倏然归于平静。

　　“你的弓呢？”Thranduil打量水手两手空空，蹙眉问道。

　　“在船上，先生。”Bard垂头欠身，不敢在说话时直视贵族Omega的脸庞。他当然依约带着弓箭，尽管并不明白那要求背后的用意。

　　粗麻缆绳将那艘旧驳船牢牢栓在栈桥边。Thranduil望过去，满意地点点头：“我猜你很了解密林和长湖这一带？”

　　“确实，先生。”Bard答道。

　　伯爵公子拧起眉毛，仿佛被迫吞下了一颗酸梅：“你不必那样称呼我。”

　　“什么？”

　　“Mirkwood。或者如果你愿意的话，‘Thranduil’也无所谓。”

　　“……当然，如您所愿，Thran…Thranduil少爷。”

　　让平民在贵族面前忘记阶级距离很难。Thranduil决心不再与水手争论无关紧要的礼数：“既然你熟悉这一带，那么请找个合适的清静地方吧——我想与你比试箭术，想必你知道因由。”

　　伯爵公子拥有所有贵族都放不下的天生骄傲。更重要的是，他从小学习马术和狩猎，并自认为对默克伍德了如指掌。在自己父亲的领地中狩猎却身陷囹圄、被一个路过的穷小子搭救，实在令他的自尊无法接受。

　　他也许确实赢不了贵族Alpha，但就连一个平民Alpha也比不上吗？多日以来，这位高贵的Omega耿耿于怀。

　　“一个能比试箭术的场地？” Thranduil的提议令Bard陷入茫然。

　　“很明显，我父亲不会同意我们使用他的演武场。”Thranduil缺乏耐心地解释着在他看来显而易见的不妥之处，“好吧，他甚至不可能同意我这样与你见面。所以，请你务必提出一个清净、无人打扰的地方。”

　　平民与贵族，青年Alpha与未婚配的Omega——他们的交往在阶级与性别的双重意义上都僭越礼仪。这样的会面不能被别人知晓，哪怕两个当事人自身全然心怀坦荡。

　　“密林边缘有几处符合您要求的场地。”Bard出于相同的顾虑，并不确定是否应该顺应Thranduil心意，“但……恐怕都要走上一段不短的路。”

　　“我们可以骑马。”

　　“我没有马。”

　　“很显然，你当然没有。”Thranduil斜睨Bard寒酸的打扮，不以为意道。

　　也许美貌的确是能战胜一切恶感的利器。伯爵公子说话的样子盛气凌人。但只需抬眼稍看一看他的脸孔，Bard就无法因为被冒犯而感到生气，也无法觉得这心直口快的骄傲少年惹人讨厌。

　　尊贵的出身让这个Omega过惯了没人可以忤逆他意愿的生活。

　　“Galion，把你的马给这位先生。”Thranduil向一旁静候许久的男仆吩咐道，“你在这等着，不必跟来了。”

　　被称呼为Galion的男仆与Thranduil年纪相仿，晋升为贴身仆从才不过几个月。他经验尚浅，还习惯不来这位小主人跳脱的行事风格，一时间被Thranduil轻率的决定吓得一脸菜色。

　　要知道，Galion的前任就是因为没能有效规劝Thranduil行“端庄之举”，而被Oropher伯爵辞退的。一个仆人如果被扫地出门，就表示他的工作能力不被肯定，也意味着他将失去好名声，很难再找到同等体面的差事。Galion可一点也不想步其后尘。

　　忠诚的男仆维持着一脸迟疑，不肯交出缰绳，两只眼睛绕着Bard上下打转。

　　年轻水手穿着件不知以什么动物皮毛拼接成的深色长外套，款式粗放、手工毛糙，完全是穷苦人聊以御寒的装束。这黑黢黢的寒酸衣着，从里到外，在Galion看来可比伯爵家最肮脏难堪的抹布还不如。

　　而再看这水手本人呢：因为常年行船，他的皮肤被晒成蜜色。黑发疏于打理，垂到肩上。他比Thranduil要年长，但也大不过两三岁。下巴上的胡茬让他看上去比实际年龄要沧桑世故，但更说明他并不是（或者说没工夫）注重个人整洁的那类体面绅士。

　　若说Galion尊贵的主人是一个完美的极端，那么这水手几乎可称得上是另一极了。

　　不过这些都没有 _他是一个_ _Alpha_ 这事实带给Galion的担忧更多。

　　身为Beta，当然Galion无法以信息素分辨这青年的性别。但年轻水手身上实在具有太多明显的Alpha特质。更何况只需看一看那幅表情——他望向Galion美貌Omega主人的那种着迷表情足以说明：这是一位彻头彻尾的成年Alpha。

　　Oropher对Thranduil的管教足够纵容。但让自己的Omega孩子与一位陌生Alpha单独出去？Galion认为，这一条绝对绝对不会列在伯爵的溺爱清单里。要知道，他的主人才刚结束长达十天的禁足，起因便是他跑出了Oropher允许的界限。

　　“Galion？”小男仆呆愣原地，令Thranduil忍不住催促，“把缰绳给我。”

　　“不，先生。这…”Galion内心不安极了，尽管一名合格的仆人绝对不能随意置喙自己主人的行为。

　　Thranduil不悦地蹙眉：“不？”

　　“这不得体，先生。”Galion鼓起勇气开口劝谏，“请您改变主意。伯爵阁下不会想看到您跟这位——这位……”看，叫Galion怎么放心？他甚至连这位Alpha的名字都还不知道。

　　事实上连Thranduil都没关心过他姓甚名谁。Bard尴尬地插嘴提示道：“Bowman，Bard Bowman。”

　　Thranduil挑眉看向水手：“名如其人。各种意义上。”

　　不知该道谢还是该发火的Galion神色复杂地也转向Bard：“Bowman先生，Thranduil少爷不能和您单独去哪儿。这不合礼数。”

_说得好像那是我的主意。_ Bard在心里翻了个白眼：“Galion先生，您需要说服的并不是我。”

_说得好像一个男仆能对自己的主人提出异议。_ Galion也只能腹诽回应。

　　而在他俩争论的时候，Thranduil已从Galion手中夺过缰绳，塞了一条进Bard手里：“你可以不来，和Galion呆在这。我就当你认输了。”话音未落，他已翻身上马，调头朝着密林而去。

　　“Thranduil少爷！”Galion急得跟着跑出去，但怎么可能追得上。

　　Bard深知自己不该答允Thranduil，可眼下看来，至少凭他和Galion，谁也阻止不了这位任性的贵族少年。

　　Thranduil已经渐渐跑远。放任他一个人进入密林，那后果无论Bard还是Galion都不愿得见。

　　“Galion先生，如果您愿意信任我。”Bard无可奈何却也真诚之至地向那位男仆保证道，“如果您愿意信任，请容我去追上他、尽量劝他回来。”

　　Galion忧心忡忡地重新审视Bard：这青年细看起来其实五官端正俊朗。尤其是那双明亮眼睛，里面埋藏着炯炯英气，使他的保证听起来意外地令人信服。

　　“我以我父母的名誉向您保证。”水手认真地望向Galion，“我不会伤害您的主人，也绝不会让别的任何东西伤害到他，好吗？”

　　Bard语气中的坚定令Galion不由怔愣。 _相信他。_ 他听见自己心底最直觉的选择，终于退让开道路。

　　青年Alpha追随Thranduil的身影快速远去。

　　忠诚的男仆只能停留在夏栎树荫下，不安地等待。

 

　　直到太阳已西斜了，等到垂头丧气的Galion才望见自己主人归来的身影。而那位年轻水手缀在他身后不远处。两匹马一路保持着得体距离。

　　Thranduil一切无恙，担惊受怕了半日的男仆才总算稍感踏实。

　　Bard将马归还Galion。傍晚将至，那主仆二人没时间做更多停留，必须尽快赶回默克伍德府去。Oropher伯爵今晚就会从爱丁堡回来。他进门时想必更乐于看见Thranduil规规矩矩地呆在家里，（至少看上去）已经吸取了被罚禁足的教训。

　　Galion骑马跟在主人身后，时不时回头望一眼湖畔。

　　夏栎之下，那水手是位正直可信的先生。尽管他没能成功说服Thranduil早些返回，但至少如他所承诺的保证了Thranduil安全——话说回来，谁又有本事真的说服Thranduil少爷呢？就连伯爵本人都不能。

　　Galion觉得自己欠Bard一句正式感谢，然而以后恐怕也没什么机会再见了。

　　Thranduil没有回头张望，骑在马上只是一路烦躁地拨弄缰绳。直到走出很远，他才按捺住一脸不忿说道：“……长湖镇的多温尼安酒庄，Galion。”

　　“对不起，您说什么？先生？”正分神的Galion一时没听清。

　　“长湖镇的多温尼安酒庄。”Thranduil难得好脾气地重复了一遍，“记好这个地方，Galion。”

　　“这是？”

　　“Bowman先生的住处。”

　　“Thranduil少爷…？”

　　“你记好就是了。”

　　伯爵公子说罢夹了夹马腹，坐骑箭一般驰骋而出，将男仆远远甩下。

　　而在已距离他们老远的长湖边，Bard一脚踏着栈桥，另一脚跨上驳船。他弯腰松开缆绳，目光却不由跟随那主仆二人，直到两抹身影终于消失在西南方向的视野尽头。

 

　　Galion起初并没领悟Thranduil让他记住Bard住址的用意。他的小主人一踏进默克伍德庄园就立刻安分了下来。稍后抵家的Oropher伯爵没察觉出半点异常。

　　那天晚上，伺候Thranduil睡前更衣时，Galion多嘴问了一句： _今天下午，少爷您赢了吧？_ Thranduil装作没听见，理都没理他。

 

　　接下来连续几天，Thranduil都缠着自己的父亲——这种情况在他六岁之后可谓罕见。当然，他不是再像幼时那样只为磨着伯爵撒娇。十六岁的Thranduil缠着Oropher，是为了让父亲分出更多时间指导他使用弓箭、火枪，陪他练习马术。

　　默克伍德家族古老的军事传统从未断绝。贵族勋位与上议院的政治地位之外，Oropher切实的职务是一名陆军少将。他参与管理苏格兰南部军区，同时自己手中握有效忠默克伍德伯爵领的民兵武装，麾下可调动近两万精锐。

　　军务繁重，Oropher多年以来鲜有时间留居自己的领地庄园。而他妻子早殇。伯爵不愿Thranduil失去母爱后再缺失父亲的陪伴，从前无论走到哪儿都将儿子带在身边。Thranduil大部分童年在军营中度过，自小熟悉刀枪弓马。

　　直到近些年，Thranduil大了。日渐成熟的Omega再出入挤满Alpha的军营也太不像话。Oropher才将他独自留在庄园生活，并聘请德行出众的家庭教师教养。

　　毫无疑问，Oropher伯爵英武睿智。但身为Alpha父亲和一位铁血军人，他在教育Omega子嗣的方法上着实不甚开窍。当然，这与Thranduil是个男孩也有很大关系。

　　在信息素之类的第二性征发育成熟、彻底显现前，童年时代的Omega男孩与一般Alpha或Beta男孩并无太大差别。Thranduil拥有默克伍德家族的挺拔基因，身高体魄从不输给同龄孩子，也就令Oropher更常“健忘”了自己儿子的Omega本质。

_默克伍德的子嗣，理应精于刀枪，必须不畏炮火。_ Thranduil的箭术、马术都由Oropher闲暇时在军中一手调教。Alpha式的坚强好胜也正因此潜移默化融入了伯爵公子的性格。

　　孩童时代，这样的脾气倒显不出什么问题。可Thranduil渐渐长大，容貌愈发蜕变成Omega式的秀美，秉性却离贵族Omega的温婉标准越来越远。

　　Oropher难得回一趟默克伍德庄园。近几年，绝大部分时候Thranduil便是府邸上下无人敢忤逆的唯一主人。伯爵公子着实厌烦那些专为培养Omega“贵妇”而设置的无聊课程。教养过无数高贵Omega、经验丰富的家庭教师也拿他全无办法。

　　内心里，Oropher对儿子的教育也是充满矛盾：

　　Omega总该有个Omega的样子。何况身处上流社会，Thranduil早晚要与门第相当的Alpha联姻，太失管教恐怕有辱名声、耽误姻缘。

　　但另一方面，伯爵只有Thranduil这唯一的子嗣，尽管这孩子无缘继承家业，Oropher仍无法不倾注厚望于他身上。

　　无论从哪个方面讲，Thranduil都更应该是一名Alpha。但上帝的安排偏偏如此。Oropher的父爱也就只好在严苛与宠溺间不停徘徊。

　　上次回家，他教训了私自外出、任性愈发不成体统的儿子。但这一次归来，Thranduil久违缠着他求习弓马，Oropher又忍不住心花怒放，精心指点，不厌其烦地陪他练习。

 

　　父子间的温馨融洽持续了数日，令Galion几乎就要将之前关于Bard的小插曲抛在脑后——直到Oropher不得不再次离家那天。

　　伯爵的马车前脚才驶离庄园，后脚，Galion就被Thranduil派了件送信差事——伯爵公子要他带一条口讯到长湖镇的多温尼安酒庄。

　　“这里有一位Bowman先生吗？Bard Bowman。”

　　那酒庄坐落于长湖镇外。低矮的篱笆围墙圈着一小块地界，场院里建有两座不起眼的半旧工坊。

　　长湖一带是优质小麦产区，附近生产麦芽威士忌的酒厂历来不少。多温尼安在其中算是历史颇深的。只可惜当今这一位老板不善经营，致使酒庄近年每况愈下，规模已比巅峰时代大大缩减。Oropher对专供伯爵府的威士忌口感下降颇为不满。所以恐怕，再过阵子多温尼安就要失去它最阔绰的主顾。

　　Galion抵达时正值工闲。吸烟的工人们纷纷出了酒庄院落，在篱笆围墙外凑成一堆。听见这位体面的年轻人是来找Bard，他们纷纷慵懒地指向院子里。

　　Galion顺着指引进入多温尼安酒庄。绕过那些厂房，酒庄后院堆满了尚待刷洗的空置橡木桶，此外便是马厩、杂物房和一间简易的工人宿舍乱糟糟拥挤一排。

　　那年轻水手坐在成捆的草料垛上，一个人闷头校准弓弦。

　　正此时，一位少女从厂房另一侧的过道也走进后院。她金棕色的长发编成辫子搭在右肩上，怀中抱着盛满新鲜蔬果的小藤筐。

　　少女快步走到Bard跟前，将一颗饱满鲜红的苹果放在草料垛上，不待水手反应过来就红着脸转身跑进了厂房。

　　正专心致志的Bard被唬了一跳，忙抬眼追寻她，却不想抬起头正对上远处Galion探寻的目光。

　　“Galion先生？”Bard声音中的惊喜雀跃几乎掩饰不住。他大步迈下草料垛，迎向那位男仆。

　　Galion向他行了标准的仆人礼节：“日安，Bowman先生。多有打扰。”

　　“您不必这样。”Bard谦恭道，“我更愿意您称呼我‘Bard’，倘若您不嫌弃。”

　　“您与尊贵的Thranduil少爷是朋友。而我是仆人，并没有同等的资格。”Galion的拒绝与其说是谦卑，倒更像刻意拉开与Bard之间的距离。

　　水手出于尊重，爽然后退了半步。

　　“Thranduil少爷命我带来口讯。”Galion放低声音，以只够彼此听见的音量对Bard说道，“他希望与您在那日比试弓箭的地方再见上一面。明天， _老时间_ 。”

　　“哦……当然。”Bard连连点头。显然这邀约对他来说并不意外，甚至可以说，已让他 _等待了太久_ 。

　　“Bowman先生。”Galion抑制不住地蹙起眉头，决心短暂放下仆人身份，“您应当知道，您不应该再与Thranduil少爷见面了。”

　　“……是的。”一盆冷水泼下，Bard语塞，“您说的，没错。”

　　“所以我请求您——以我这卑微的身份祈求——您明天就呆在这酒庄里，哪儿也不要去，更不要见Thranduil少爷，可以吗？”

　　Bard的心脏仿佛被狠狠刺穿了。他望着眼前忠诚尽职的Galion，好半天不知该作何回答。

　　“对不起，先生。以我的身份，不该说这样的话。”还是Galion首先恢复了谦卑谨慎的态度，向他主人的 _朋友_ 致歉。

　　“Galion先生。”Bard不明白，“您不愿让我再见您的主人，其实只需向我隐瞒Thranduil先生的口讯就好。大可不必如此周折。”

　　“我或许可以那样做。但我是一名仆人，Bowman先生，这个职业要求我不可违逆、欺瞒我所效忠的主人。”Galion答道，“何况Thranduil少爷想要见您，就总会有他的办法。关键在于您——先生，既然明知这样的私下会面不该发生，是否还要赴约？我盼望您， _能好好想一想_ 。”


End file.
